The Core will provide: 1. equipment maintained in optimal condition for cell and fetal lung isolation, and cell and explant culture 2. common use disposable cell culture supplies 3. type II cells from mice and rats as needed by investigators 4. time-dated fetal lungs for explant cultured as needed by investigator 5. technical help with small animal surgery 6. maintenance and passage of established cell lines' 7. consultation and advice on a broad range of cell cultured and transfection techniques 8. Oversight of mouse breeding, litter identification, and colony record keeping 9. genotyping of progeny by PCR 10. arrangement of inter-facility mouse transport for experiments at the Laurel Heights Campus.